pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferry, Cianwood Bound
Story Jon and Tyler are on the ferry, which has already leaf Olivine City for Cianwood City. They are standing in front of a swimming pool. There are lots of other passengers on the ferry. ''' Jon: Let’s send our Pokemon out. Tyler: Good idea, but I want to see if the porter will allow it. '''Tyler runs over to Porter. Tyler: Excuse me. My and I friend were wondering if we can send out our Pokemon. Porter: Of course. Unless they are too heavy. Tyler: Okay thanks. Tyler runs over to Jon.' ' Tyler: We are allowed. Jon: Right come on out gang! Jon sends out Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Heracross, Bonsly, Spearow and Bayleef. ' Tyler: Come out too. '''Tyler sends out Raichu, Croconaw, Charmander, Miltank, Jumpluff, Gastly. All the Pokemon look happy then notice Charmander and Bonsly. ' Jon: Oh right, you haven’t met yet. This is Bonsly, a Pokemon given to me by my dad. Tyler: And this is Charmander, a Pokemon who was I adopted into our family. 'Everyone acts happy. Charmander and Cyndaquil look angrily towards each other. ' Jon: Cyndaquil? Tyler: Charmander? '''Porter walks over. Porter: It seems they have a rivalry. There’s a battlefield on the ferry. Maybe a battle will show each other their strengths. Jon: That would be great. Want to battle Charmander? Cyndaquil nods. Tyler: Can you referee Porter? Porter: Sure, I’ll show you to the battlefield. Tyler, Jon and the Pokemon go with Porter to the battlefield. On the battlefield, Jon is on one side and Tyler is on the other. Cyndaquil is in front of Jon and Charmander is in front of Tyler. Jon’s Pokemon and Tyler’s Pokemon are by Porter. Some of the passengers on the ferry are watching the match. ''' Tyler: Okay Charmander, lets do our best. Jon: Cyndaquil, let’s show them what you can do. Porter: This is a one on one match. The match is over when one side is unable to continue. Begin! Jon: You can start Tyler. Tyler: Kind of you. Flamethrower! '''Charmander uses Flamethrower on Cyndaquil but Cyndaquil doesn’t take any damage. Tyler: What? That should have done something. Jon: Fire type moves aren’t effective against fire types. Cyndaquil, Aerial Ace! Cyndaquil uses Aerial Ace and hits Charmander. ' Tyler: Use Dragon Dance. '''Charmander uses Dragon Dance and glows red. ' Jon: Okay Cyndaquil, be careful, Charmander’s speed and attack. Tyler: Now, Dragon Rush! 'Charmander heads for Cyndaquil using Dragon Rush. ' Jon: Flame Charge! '''Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge and collides with Charmander. A smoke cloud appears. Tyler: Who won? Charmander flies towards Tyler and bounce on the ground. Cyndaquil skids backwards. Porter: Charmander is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins. Charmander gets up. Cyndaquil walks over to say well done but Charmander hits Cyndaquil away. ''' Jon: This is going to be an eventful trip around Johto. Tyler: Definitely until they make up. '''A couple come up to Tyler and Jon. Mitch: I’m Mitch, and this is my wife April. April: We were wondering if you wanted a tag battle? Jon: I’m up for that. Tyler: Sound good. Jon and Tyler are now on the same side of the battlefield with April and Mitch on the other. Porter: One Pokemon each. The match is over when one teams Pokemon is unable to continue. April: Come on out Poliwhirl. Mitch: Time to shine Quilava. April sends out Poliwhirl and Mitch sends out Quilava. Tyler: I’ll send out Raichu. Jon: That’s what they want to happen. Tyler: Then what do you suggest then? Jon: I use Spearow and you use Miltank. Tyler: Well they won’t have an advantage. It’s a plan. Jon calls Spearow over and Tyler calls Miltank over. The rest of the Pokemon are watching on the side line. April: To a good battle? Tyler: Yeah. To a good battle. Mitch: Flamethrower! Tyler: Ice Beam! Flamethrower and Ice Beam collide and cancel each other out. Jon: Aerial Ace! Spearow uses Aerial Ace on Poliwhirl and Poliwhirl moves back a bit. ''' April: Cheeky. Use Ice Punch. Jon: Dodge! '''Poliwhirl uses ice Punch and hits Spearow. Spearow lands on the floor. Jon: Spearow! You okay? Spearow gets up flies. Tyler: Rollout! Mitch: Flame Wheel! Miltank and Quilava collide. Jon: Now Sky Attack! Spearow begins to charge up. April: Hydro Pump! Poliwhirl uses Hydro Pump on Spearow and hits, but Spearow straightens out then heads for Quilava. Mitch: Lets end this. April: Right. Focus Punch! Jon: Aerial Ace. Tyler: Rollout! Poliwhirl uses Focus Punch. Spearow uses Aerial Ace and Miltank uses Rollout. Poliwhirl heads for Miltank. Jon: We have them. Mitch: That’s game. Wild Charge! Jon: WILD CHARGE?! Quilava uses Wild Charge and collides with Spearow and Poliwhirl’s Focus Punch hits Miltank. A big explosion happens. Porter: Spearow and Miltank are unable to battle. April and Mitch win. Jon: You were great Spearow. Tyler: You too Miltank. Jon is standing at the front of the ferry, at sunset. Cyndaquil is on Jon’s shoulder. Jon: That Wild Charge was strong. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Jon: You want to learn it? Cyndaquil: Quil! Jon: Okay. We’ll find Mitch and try to learn Wild Charge! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Jon and Cyndaquil look at the sunset. Narrator: Jon and Tyler made it onto the ferry and met April and Mitch. Now, after seeing Quilava using Wild Charge, Cyndaquil wants to learn the move. Will Cyndaquil be able to? Find out, next time! Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Captain Porter April Mitch Pokemon Jon Pikachu Cyndaquil Bayleef Heracross Spearow Bonsly Tyler Raichu Croconaw Jumpluff Miltank Gastly Charmander